Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, provide wireless services to a plurality of wireless devices in a variety of conditions. For example, an access node may serve a group of wireless devices that experience strong signal conditions while other wireless devices experience poor signal conditions. In some cases, a system may leverage various techniques, such as beamforming, to better serve wireless devices with poor signal conditions. However, such techniques may interfere with other communication between the access node and wireless devices. Accordingly, a system that effectively detects interference caused by such techniques and, in some cases, effectively mitigates the interference can provide enhanced service to users of the system.